Jealousy
by My Grey Heart
Summary: Murdoc never could see sometimes how much he would embarrass his singer with all of the taunting, teasing, and snark. (2DMurdoc Later)
1. Chapter 1

_2D and Stuart is the same person, just soez everyone knows. c:_

_Haven't had a chapter story in a while. Enjoy. lD_

_I don't own Gorillaz._

* * *

He didn't really understand why his bassist always seemed to be the leader in all of their conversations and ideas. Tonight especially he would slur his words enough to make the women twitch in their seats with need making the singer feel incredibly uncomfortable then getting complimented on his own appeal. Murdoc never could see sometimes how much he would embarrass his singer with all of the taunting, teasing, and snark. He was so use to it that it only really bothered him in front of the public. He knew he was a loser and he was okay for Murdoc to pick on that about him. He just didn't want the rest of the world to do the same.

Here, he walked next to the edgy young man hoping to score the usual groupie or anything else that was willing to mate with him as they made their ways down the hallway from the stage. Stuart had always come to hate being 'behind the curtains' with the satanist watching him expose himself and act like a complete prick to get what he wanted.

The older man only smirked his hands shoved down deeply into his jean pockets feeling invincible staying close to the blue haired man's side. Passing by a few more attendants for the program they'd just been guests on Stuart only felt the ping of a headache starting to form behind his tired eyes. The interview had gone well but the overwhelming feeling kicked in after ten minutes of listening to fans cheering. The constant giggling, commenting and gawking had wore thin. All the singer wanted now was a cigarette, maybe a beer, and lastly his marvelous pain killers. He palmed is dented head smoothing away at the soreness hoping to relieve the growing pain in some way until then got to the car. Pushing together against the double doors both males now entered the parking garage several people roaming around.

"Murdoc, I'm gonna need my painkillers.." Stuart informed his voice cracking a few times hoping the man turned away from vanity to the aid of his best mate. Murdoc's two-toned vision only kept on the promiscuous women mentally making track of whom he had banged or not, scouting out his new prey.

"Right, right. Be right there." He chuckled pulling the keys of the Jeep out and tossing them over his shoulder at the younger man. 2D could only watched as the man headed into one of the man dark corners with awaiting women.

'Prick..' 2D grimaced clutching closely to the keys heading down a bit further thankful to see the Jeep free of harm and still perfectly locked like they had left it. Thankfully now the vehicle had windows so worries of theft had decreased for the singer. He always hated being away from his addiction. Unlocking the car the man climbed in closing the door and immediately started digging for the prescription bottle in the trash ridden floor boards.

Success.

Popping open the bottle he quickly made haste into swallowing a few capsules. Slowly closing the container Stuart sunk into the passengers seat exhaling with the content knowledge that his head would soon start hurting. Closing his eyes he let the bottle topple back down into the heap of mess relaxation quickly reaching through every nerve in his system. Shoving the keys into his pockets he promised the last of his muscle strength away for a while opening his eyes to relocate hidden pictures in the graffiti overhead.

After an hour sounds outside of the Jeep seemed slower and everything seemed twice it's gravity. Opening the door 2D stumbled out falling onto the cement Barely a car was in site now aside from the few randomly assorted in the dimly light area.

Standing the singer stretched closing the door loudly hoping the Bassist would hear that his precious Jeep was being assaulted.

He hated when he was always at the end of the short stick. Drugs was his thing and sex was Murdocs'. It's just how things had always been. It's just seemed so unfair now. Especially with the way the Satanist had charmed the ladies with his accent laced with sarcasm. It was completely juvenile and Stuart envied him for that. Whenever he himself spoke all the woman would giggle saying 'how cute 2D was', or making cracks like, 'he has such a cute voice'. It annoyed the singer to no end that he wasn't as charming enough as the green toned man.

"Bastard.." Stuart moaned out attempting to sing through the drug induced haze. Nothing responded. Looking around he remembered where the bassist was headed and growled walking as best he could back to the last place he saw the Satanist.

Coming closer to one of the other vehicles Stuart blushed at the sounds coming from within it the car starting to ease off of it's rocking motion. Taking a better glance around he saw through his flush the bassists inverted cross necklace laying on the ground of a nearby doorway.

'_Murdoc?_' The singer questioned slightly concerned before shrugging away the guilt as he pressed up against one of the knowingly empty and safe cars he listened peering his head in eyes going widen at the site.

The noises he had been hearing so faintly now added up to the scenes before him. He covered his mouth with both hands too shocked to really comprehend what the satanist was shagging.

There pressed up against the wall with Murdoc's aid was a woman who looked like 2D himself. It was too real to even imagine but there she was. Legs spread wrapped dangerously tight around the bassists hips their bodies rolling together like waves. Her moans were nice but underneath it was Murdoc's faint ones that were the main focus for the blue haired man. He knew the woman's hair couldn't have been honestly blue like his but the chances of it being real weren't impossible. Still, it was odd seeing the man who would always accuse 2D of being homely and zombie like fucking a woman who looked just like him before the accidents.

Pulling back from the doorway Stuart only sighed his heart pounding uncontrollably inside his chest still unsure how to react to the entire scene. He knew he had to leave but his legs wouldn't budge. Pressing up against the wall 2D concentrated on his breathing hoping to steady himself long enough to at least get back into the car and sleep off the rest of the drugs.

The moaning opposite the side of the wall only increased. The scuffing sound of the bassists boots as he re-positioned himself, the soft smacks of wet skin, the load feminine moan, it was becoming too much. Stuart stood once again pushing away from the wall stumbling down back toward the Jeep trying to tune out the smut from his phased ears.

Now that he had found them the sounds stayed the same, like he was still behind Murdoc watching. He didn't know out of disgust or envy. But it didn't matter.

A load final moan echoed throughout the parking garage making the singer roll his eyes. Sometimes he hated how dramatic women got at sex. It was frustrating enough to try and get to climax but he really saw no point in all the cheesy sex crap. He liked it rough and passionate but he hadn't had sex in.. months? It felt like years.

Another moan followed behind though one much deeper now and shaky from his orgasm the words he spoke only like venom to the singers mind giving a pleasurable chill throughout him.

"Stu.."

Now he knew he was dead, or dreaming, or maybe both. Climbing quickly into the Jeep he closed and locked the doors throwing the keys into the drivers seat, clutching his head in confusion trying to block out the lustful thoughts from his mind and growing bulge in his jeans.

'_That wasn't real.._'


	2. Chapter 2

After ten minutes of hyperventilating Stuart came to the conclusion that once he left he absolutely needed a drink. He'd had too much going on with his band that is love life was almost nonexistent He didn't mind really because it only dedicated all of his attentions to his lyrics. Sitting up in the passengers seat he looked out the fogged window still seeing no sign of the satanist.

A small escaped him as he reached for his mobile pulling up the older man's number opening the door only slightly when he heard the dial tone. After pressing the phone to his cold ear he listened hoping to hear the man's phone ring in response through the silent garage. After a few rings on 2D's end he finally heard on of the many songs play by The Clash then it stopped.

"What?" Murdoc panted into the phone angrily, the blue haired man hearing no signs of his partner with him any longer on the other end. A wave of relief filled him but the pings of resentment toward the woman still lingered in his mind refusing to let go of the fresh memories. It was starting to un-nerve him about how much he cared. Maybe it was the drugs, or maybe they were finally, unfortunately, wearing off.

"You coming or what?" 2D asked softly trying to not sound overly awkward or displease the man any further.

A dark chuckle echoed out through the garage and the phone line went dead. Murdoc had hung up and thankfully now he was in range of the blue haired man's sights. Dark eyes widened watching the satanist walk nonchalantly toward the Jeep, quickly he texted Russel letting him know that once he got home with Murdoc that he need a drink. And a heavy one at that. Once it was sent the lanky man tucked the phone away in his pocket closing the door as the drivers door simultaneously opened.

Avoiding eye contact was probably the most difficult thing for Stuart the entire ride home. He just sat there eyes refusing to turn toward the bassist focusing on nothing in particular that they passed outside the vehicle. Every so often though the Murdoc would try to glance over at the normally not so quiet man hoping to catch his attention and create small talk but to him 2D was just tired. Or depressed. The satanist figured he did nothing wrong and that's how it always was and would continue to be between the two of them.

Once home 2D bolted out of the car his lungs starting to ache with need of something to fill them. For now though the outside air was enough. The car door slammed as he rushed up to Kong Studios, his lovely home which he had missed so much for the last two hours and smiled seeing the drummer coming out of the front door, keys in hand ready to go.

Murdoc just sat in the drivers seat slightly confused at seeing his singer and drummer meeting at the door. He figured now the two had to have their time to go out and talk, pick up women, or whatever they fancied. But for some reason or another he'd expect that the man he'd rode home with wouldn't in fact be 'with anyone'. The feeling that vibed off of the blue haired man was something he just seemed to not shake off. 2D never really seemed to care before about who Murdoc shagged, it was the satanists business anyway. As far as he was concerned the singer was too busy doing drugs anyway to care. Opening the door the dark haired man stood watched the duo approached him neither of them looking very pleased.

"Sup Muds.." Russel attempted in greeting with a friendly tone earning nothing in return, the bassist pushing past him to head into his own home.  
Russel shrugged knowing that he shouldn't have had expected the man to greet him but saying something was better than nothing. Once both men where in the car they headed out to the closest bar they could think of. Something local, quiet, and filled with plenty of alcohol to numb the singer.  
Russel was fully prepared to talk, listen, advise, and coincidentally be the designated driver which he really didn't mind.

Once in the house Murdoc came into the living room seeing Noodle bounce around on the couch a wired guitar in her hands with her eyes locked onto the screen. He smirked knowing full well that she was failing in winning a high score in Guitar Hero for the umpteenth time.

Taking a seat on the end of the occupied couch Murdoc watched the score on the television screen decrease the guitarist now standing still start to flush. Anger and frustration winning the best of her emotions she threw the remote across the room with a crash landing on the floor close to the doorway. She plopped down Indian style crossing her arms in a defeat, pouting. He smiled, lighting a cigarette and eased back into the cushions.

"Where is Russ going luv?" He asked casually watching her continue to pout. She shrugged. Russel usually told her where he was going, especially if 2D was with him but hearing this he too shrugged figuring both of them being grown enough to go out on their own without him worrying. So, he would just wait with Noodle until they returned.

His two toned eyes glanced over the screen again seeing the difficulty set to hard he laughed hoping to cheer the girl up again in some way.

"Want to know why you were having such a hard time luv?" he asked, walking over to retrieve the remote and handing it back to her. She took it her jade eyes scanning the older man's face for any trickery.

He smiled exhaling some smoke as he point over his shoulder at the screen behind him, "You didn't change it from hard to easy."

She eyes narrowed dangerously holding the remote lighter threatening to blouse the satanist in the skull with it, "Ass." She smirked hitting the replay button, the bassist returning to his seat with a new cigarette.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Again for those who don't know... Stuart and 2D __**is the same person**__. _

_And for any errors in the last two chapters I sowwiee. /shot_

* * *

Sitting at the bar was probably the most comfortable Stuart had felt all evening. He looked around again for the second time around at the bartender, the few drunks over across the room playing poker and another gentleman at the other end of the long bar having a pint all alone. Some local game was playing overhead on a small screen the sound barely audible.  
Russel had been sitting next to him for about thirty minutes enjoying a few shots of his own waiting for the singer to open up with why he was so troubled. He knew it wasn't fair for him to have called the drummer out after such a long day to have drinks, but it really was necessary.

2D sipped his alcoholic beverage trying to muster up the vocal to finally explain his thoughts. He blew at the remaining foam not overly fond of the beer he had ordered but nevertheless it was alcohol and it was doing it's job. After moments of contemplating his coming questions a large hand pressed to his back.

"What's up D?" Russel asked his face filled with concern. He had been nursing his water and was starting to sober up. Not exactly the same story for the bluenette.

Stuart sighed feeling the thoughts of earlier that evening start to flow in once more along with the sudden pings under his chest start to sting. He tried to speak but his words were restricted. Taking another long gulp of beer he took a dare.

"Murdoc... uh... well... " Stuart stopped the feeling of his throat tightening at the sound of his name. Why? He had known the satanist for the longest. It wasn't awkward to be around him. From time to time the older man would sit down with the singer alone and smoke a pack together while opening up to one another in some odd but heartfelt way. That's what 2D admired most about his best mate but sometimes he got so frustrated with the man that he couldn't stand it. Then again, there would be times where he ever questioned his own orientation but he knew it was just admiration for the bassist.

"Oh. So it's about Muds." Russel said in spite crossing his arms on top of the bar watching the blue haired man as he spoke, "What happened exactly?"

"You know I wonder why I let that prick get to me so much. I mean he's just a band mate right?" 2D asked his eyes turning toward the drummer, a liquid black glossing over his fractured eyeballs. His cheeks tinted a light pink and his hair now a ruffled mess from messing with it too much in thought.

Russel shrugged, "I never really liked him personally. But yeah I guess your right."

The possessed man knew not to press on about the subject but with 2D so bothered it bugged him not knowing what the satanist did to him. Murdoc was known for getting drunk or stoned and going after the singer if 2D had the misfortune of being in the bassists presence. Noodle most of the time ended the fighting with her sharp tongue of threats and trying to fight the older man off but every now if the bickering and fighting was bad enough Russel would have to break it all up. It was like the bassist would get on his own in thought and turn into a completely different person. It worried everyone but Russel especially found it strange that occasionally he would find 2D and Murdoc both together, not fighting, and actually getting along and communicating like normal, civilized people.

Sipping his water he cleared his throat his solid white eyes locking back to the singers expression. "What did he do man?" He asked somewhat nervous seeing the singer start to flush even more.

Stuart bit his lip in frustration. The more he thought about it the more he realized it was becoming more and more difficult to process but here, now, was his only chance to talk. It was for all or nothing. He had to get it all out before it consumed him into depression and sent him into an emotion lock down.

"What if I told you that I saw Murdoc shaggin' a girl that looked just like me. Well, before the accidents and everything. It was so weird. There was something else after that but.. uh.. I mean he is usually mean to me and everything but...", After taking a long swig from his beer Stuart sighed setting the fourth now empty bottle as far away from him as possible resuming his train of thought, "I fucking hate him sometimes but... sometimes he's a really nice guy. Deep down he's... "

A wave of warmth flooded throughout the singer a tingling sensation entertaining his nerves and a pleasant numbing eased the hurtful memories of abuse from the older man. He knew he was anything but sober now but he had to press on.

"He's just Broken. Like all of us." 2D shrugged, "I sound stupid huh?"

After the bartender was motioned over by Russel, 2D was giving another beer. With it being well received Stuart took a long gulp from it Russel waiting for the man to finish indulging before he spoke. He found it interesting that only now did Stuart realize that Murdoc was more than just a prick. Mentally scared is one way to express how they all related in some way but now seemed like Stuart was dealing with something more than just frustration.

"What happened after you found them fuckin' man?" Russel asked softly trying to not upset his friend any further knowing he was probably more emotional then ever before. Solid black eyes narrowed staring down a the half empty bottle.

"He said my name during his orgasm." The singer said bluntly but low. The thought was demented but alluring. Over all, it was a fact. Stuart was sure that the same he swore that hated him was moaning his name. His cheeks warmed from the thought.

'_Stupid Murdoc.._'

After a moment a wide grin stretched over Russel's features. "Oh man.." Leaning back he inhaled sharply. He surely didn't see that coming. At all. After a long exhale he rubbed his palms over his face thankful that the man at the end of the bar had disappeared and the bartender had wandered off out of ear shot of their conversation. Now things really were getting a tad awkward.

"What?" 2D questioned wondering if his bluntness was too much. Russel leaned forward finishing off his water slowly feeling the drunk mans' eyes wander his features for an answer.

Setting the empty glass down the drummer smirked, collecting his thoughts and smiled.

"You got jealous 'D.. and I think it's cos your starting to like him and didn't realize it till you found him with that woman. Sounds to me thought like he does care for you a bit more than just a friend." Glancing over Russel couldn't help his grin from widening at the sight.

Wide eyes locked on nothing in particular Stuart could feel himself start to slip away into thought once more. His concern grew with the last words his drummer spoke. It wasn't true, was it?

"No.. I think your wrong." 2D said quietly, running a hand over his forehead and back into his blue locks. The satanist surely didn't like him. But hell only knew if the satanist swung that was or not. As far as he was concerned Murdoc was anything but gay.

Pulling out his mobile Russel shrugged in response to the small words of his singer, staring down at the small screen reading an incoming call from Noodle. He answered with a small hello and stood shoving his free hand into his pocket pulling out his wallet as he paid for his and 2D's drinks.

"Sup baby girl?" He said into the phone, placing the folding greens on the bar exchanging nods with the bartender, 2D sliding down from the high chair following behind Russel in a slow stagger.

The rest of the conversation was pretty fuzzy for the singer as he followed behind in a haze until they exited the bar, thankful that the drummer was assisting him into the car now. He could feel himself start to settle down into the familiar passengers seat the car still lingering of pot, leather, and a little of Murdoc. His eyes lids grew heavy and before he knew it reality was slipping away at the hum of the engine. Soon enough, even with him passed out in the Jeep, when he woke up he would be in his own room, in his own bed, and this whole nightmare would be over. He would have to thank Russel in the morning and clarify that he didn't have feelings for the satanist.

_Surely_.


	4. Chapter 4

_Here's a game for you. _

_Find all of the song titles in the last few chapters. (Including this one and more to come)._

_Comment with how many you found. _

* * *

A unpleasant pulse ran through the singers head when he came back to reality. His eyes scanned his room as messy as he had left it the day before. His assumptions were correct in Russel carrying him in. Only thing left to know now was who was home and what time it was. Looking down underneath the blankets he saw the same clothes he had worn the night before still on his body, stenching.

He shoved himself off of the bed another pulse ringing through him making him topple onto the floor with a thud. Great, he had a hangover. Not good.

Attempting to stand he looked around once more silent as he saw the door slowly open. Holding the urge to vomit was getting more hard some with every second but he was happy to see his guitarist in good spirits coming over to his side and helping him into his bathroom.

After she placed him on the edge of the tub he placed his forehead in his hands trying to suppress the now pounding headache that was winning over all his attentions. Filling a glass of clean water she knelt down in front of the singer offering it to him, a wide smile of understanding on her gorgeous features.

"Thanks Luv.." He whispered taking it beginning to greedily drink it all. She giggled standing and ruffling the blue mess of locks, giving him a kiss on the forehead and left. He swore he wouldn't be anywhere without Noodle. She had always been there when he needed a friend. Even though she was so young she was experienced in the many faults of life. Mostly with war but over time having lived with the three men she came to understand more with alcohol and drugs. Sex was the only innocence she hadn't explored yet and Russel forbidden it. But all in all, when things were tough she stayed strong and kept the band together. 2D swore if he could have chosen anyone in the world to be his sister it would have been her.

Hearing the door click closed was the sign that he was once again all alone. But that as a good thing. Setting the empty glass next to him he pulled out his mobile looking over the missed texts from both Noodle showing there concern for Russel and himself being out extremely late. The other from Murdoc asking where the singer was from last night. The sudden venomous feelings of anger spread him through him like wildfire at the name he read. He hated himself for starting to despise the bassist but it wasn't fair.

'_Fuckin' prick. You'd have a better time shaggin' me._ '

Black eyes widened his face covering in a embarrassed shade of crimson. Never would he ever have thought that. This was all this bassists fault. His fault for moaning Stuart's name like he did, the times he would open up to the singer, making him look this way, like a freak.. everything was Murdoc Niccals' fault.

Pulling his shirt over his head he tossed it out into his room along with his phone.

'_Why can't I fuckin' get over this?_' 2D cursed to himself removing the rest of his clothes preparing for a long hot shower to melt away the hangover, soreness, and resentful emotions.

"So where's Faceache luv?" Murdoc asked pulling away from his lunch seeing the Asian girl enter the room joining the bassist at the dining table.

She shook her head pulling out her mobile to text Russel who was busy in his room getting dressed to go shopping with the young girl about 2D's situation.

"He has hangover. What more you want to know?" She said sarcastically, closing her phone and giving the bassist a look. Russel had run into the guitarist when he was bringing the singer to his room and once he had laid the man down in his own quarters he explained the odd situation to her. Naturally she was livid and sympathetic.

Murdoc leaned forward getting a good look at the girl's hard features knowing not to test her. Narrowing his eyes was his greatest assault he could attempt.

Her jade eyes met with his a threat to be promised, "You stay away from him."

A chill of fear ran throughout him and he reclined in his chair trying to appear unfazed.

"Right. Whatever then. Have fun with your time at the mall." He sneered, retrieving a beer from the fridge and abandoning his lunch, Noodle and the room itself as he headed to the recording studio.

She watched him starting to wonder if it really as best to leave the two of them home alone, but, from Russel's stand point it was necessary Hopefully everything would be sorted out in the next few days if not by tonight.

The mobile in her hands vibrated and his eyes widened looking down at the screen he was given the okay to come to Russel and they would finally head out.

Coming into the studio Murdoc couldn't help the fit of rage that was building. It didn't make any sense. Ever since last night after the interview 2D had been acting completely out of sorts. Then heading out with Russel well, he tried to avert it from any concerns but after awhile he didn't start to grow concerned.

After finally hearing the Jeep coming into the garage him and Noodle both were surprised to see the singer being carried in unconscious At least now he was home now and everything was fine. When the young girl came back to Murdoc though disgust was the only thing that had shown through her paled expression.

He hadn't had a clue that the singer had gotten into a drunken mess because of him.

In his eyes though, everyone was losing their minds. That, or something was going on. Either way he was going to get to the bottom of it.

Hearing the his two band mates leave he smiled wickedly.

"Time to see what's up.." He chuckled, taking his leave from the recording studio heading to the singers room prepared to give the man hell.


	5. Chapter 5

The emotions that where once haunting the singers long term memory flowed with the hot streams over his sore skin trailing down into the drain below. The humid air was intoxicating the relation that overcame him was almost too pleasurable to bare. He leaned back against the moist tiles the coolness it gave off giving a nice tingling to the hot mix he was enjoying.

He was starting to really just not give a damn anymore. So what if Murdoc called him out during a moan. Now dwelling on it less as an insult the singer rather saw it as a compliment now. That meant the bassist did think he was attractive. He highly doubted that the woman who looked just like him would have the exact name as him too. There was absolutely no way in hell.

His hands massaged at his neck and shoulders bowing into the waterfall of warmth thankful to no longer feel any pain. After another minute he turned off the water, drying himself with a clean towel Noodle had laid out for him and threw it down. He quickly dressed himself in a shirt and jeans pulling on his boots to only resume his spot on the bed where he had awoken.

His wet locked draped over the pillow his head turning to see a pack of Lucky Lungs and his painkillers waiting on the nightstand. Taking the pack into is still warm palms he recalled throwing his mobile into the floor before his shower.

With a sigh he stood beginning to look around in the mess bending down to look through the pile of clothes.

Before he could even begin to search his door swung open scaring him half to death tumbling backward onto the floor in slight fear at who had just barged into his room.

"M-murdoc?" The singer asked unsure how to really react after just having pushed the hate filled feelings from his mind. Would he start to resent the bassist again or could he just pretend nothing was wrong? Either way he felt doomed no matter what the outcome.

The older man snarled taking a few steps in slamming the door behind himself approaching the younger man watching him trying to squirm away from the satanist.

"You better tell me why you've been acting so damn weird..." The man hissed his patience already wearing thin at the sight of the flustered pianist.

What could Stuart say though? This was such a stressing situation. Now he was starting to regret not having taken his painkillers even if he wasn't in pain he would be in a few minutes. But why? He didn't have to sub come to the older mans abuse. He could stand up to the arrogant son-of-a-bitch any day. He was once a rebellious teen too but.. more settle The quirky and awkward kind of kid that never really stood out. But either way he was a man too.

"I don't know what your talking about.." The singer said matter of factually taking a stand not the slightest bit of fear shown on his zombie like features.

Murdoc felt his lip curl in a defiant sneer. Now something really was going on whether Stuart had meant to confirm it or not. Too many days had the bassist thought of getting lost in that expression the singer had shot him but now wasn't the time and it was starting to piss him off more than turn him on.

Taking another few steps to close the distance between himself and the blue haired man he was certainly surprised at seeing the singer not even flinch. Two toned eyes studied him closely starting to finally see a somewhat melancholy attitude about the man. It was somehow threatening.

"Don't fuckin' play games with me Stu."

A violent shiver ran through the singers body the memory of the grungy man's moan echoing in his mind his face turning a light shade of rose against his will.

'_Fuck. Not now..._' The singer thought in dismay seeing the bassist raise a brow until a look of knowing settled in.

"Ohh, Now isn't that interesting..." The bassist chuckled deviously his eyes trailing down the singers torso down to his pants. Stuart swore he could have died knowing that at any moment things could either get extremely bad or maybe even possibly extremely good. But how could he think that? He wasn't gay.

Trying to avoid the satanists mockery "What..?" He dared to asked trying to back away in a chance to grab his drugs from the night stand behind him. In one way or another this was going to rock the house.

"You know what." The bassist growled trying to appeal seductive and he was correct. 2D couldn't help the feeling of wanting to actually touch the dirty man. With his eyes glossed in mischievous intent, his jet black hair in a grease mess.. just everything made the singer start to grow weak in the knees.

It was humiliating. There was no way he would be seduced by this shit.

"Your an idiot." The singer spat turning to grab the painkillers avoiding the older man now in shock, trying to grab hold of the bluenette in some attempt to keep him from escaping. Stuart pushed on past the strong grip shoving both addictions into his pockets hands now free to strike if need be as he headed for his door. Almost when 2D thought freedom was possible a sharp pain erupted through his skull his hair being tugged harshly back a loud wail echoing off the wall.

The satanist pulled the man back down further one arm wrapping around the singers waist as the other kept a strong grip on the blue locks.

This was it. 2D was going to get his ass kicked or molested against his will by the same man he wish he could just..

Tears pricked at the corner of blackened eyes.

...just what? What could the singer possibly do. Nothing at all. He was hopeless. No matter what he did he would never be happy. He would never fall gently. Gravity would always push him down making him feel completely and utterly useless. He thought Murdoc of all people would understand but he wasn't gay.  
The more the pianist thought about it the more his brain pulsed a serious migraine starting to form. The tears and emotions to come not helping at all.

But, what could he possibly lose? He was a famous singer. Wasn't that enough?

No. And he had to come to terms with himself. Murdoc, in this case, was god. And he was god's pawn. He hated it. He wanted more than such a dissatisfying life of this prick stealing every woman he attempted love with.

More tears came, and Stuart snapped.

Pulling away he felt hair rip from his scalp turning he nailed a sharp fist into the bassist's jaw sending him back into the nightstand and knocking a bunch of other meaningless things over. The singers chest heaved tears coming like never ending streams his face a furious red. Murdoc, aside from the shock of trying to consult affection with the singer sat there sore from the now forming bruised watched the zombie like boy look like a murderous maniac. He honestly for the first time feared for his life against the younger man.

"What did you have to go a shag some girl that looked like me?! And why in the bloody hell did you moan my fucking name?!" The singer yelled his voice cracking severely.

Murdoc lowered his head for once feeling ashamed. He now knew why the singer had been so awkward on the ride home yesterday. Why the younger man had went off with Russel to get wasted. Why he was so mad now. Everything made sense now.

"Stuart I.. I'm sorry.. " The bassist slowly climbed to his feet keeping his distance away from the singer knowing he had to explain his situation. For one, it definitely wasn't fair to his singer and this was something he was meaning to express to man for many moons now, "Let me explain.."

Stuart stood there completely at a loss of words but he would listen. Even if his emotions where completely fucked up and confusing all would make sense soon enough.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for my absence. Had to take a small break.. _

_...Should I add smut to the next chapter?_ c;

* * *

Easing his hands into his trousers Murdoc withdrew a cigarette from his pocket gingerly flicking the lighter on to suck in the heat to intoxicate his lungs. Once the light was replaced he pulled the fag from his lips offering it to the singer taking a seat on the bed sore from the small wrestling match between the two men.

"Here." He offered again arm still outstretched to the baffled pianist. Misunderstanding was something 2D was willing to understand and forgive but if this was one of another of Murdoc's tricks it would not go over well for the man. But, trusting as he might like to be, the singer slowly joined the bassist taking a seat on the bed retrieving the cigarette taking a long drag from it as he watched the older man in anticipation.

Exhaling the singer noted in the now forming bruise on the satanists face the sore area turning into a deep shade of violet. It really looked bad and guilt overcame the man for injuring him. But surprised to think he could make such damage in one blow. It made him feel good and another perk was all of his frustrations and anger was out, for the most part.

Whether the bluenette realized it or not though the bassist had been fond of the younger man for awhile now but how could he exactly explain that to the hysterical and uneasy man of so much mishap.

"Look.. I like ya. But you know I don't swing that way. Pretty sure you don't either."

He stopped taking the cigarette from the man and taking another long drag before continuing smoke pouring from his mouth like an incense burner, " I just couldn't be with ya because I knew it wouldn't be good. That's why I shagged that bird cos you turned me on." He chuckled feeling slightly awkward from literally admitted he had feelings, or in the least desires, for the pianist. It really was a shock. The older man draped an arm around the thin shoulder of the singer pulling close to his sore form, "Damnit faceache. Why do you have to be so stupid.." He smirked taking a long drag feeling no more words were necessary.

Stuart wasn't really sure how to feel. It was all too much to really comprehend and in a way was deemed too good to be true. So, 2D wasn't crazy. That's a start. And, the bassist did have feelings for him, Another perk. Sweaty palms rubbed over the blackened eyes and forehead his headache starting to give him hell. Not only was the fight and the hangover bad enough to try to deal with but now all of this emotional trauma It was really starting to drain him.

He motioned away feeling still unsure of how to exactly act in front of the man sucking down all of the tobacco. The singer reached for it inhaling it like it was the last of oxygen his brows knitting in dissatisfaction.

"I'm still pissed at you for fuckin' her. And she looked like me! How the hell did that happen?" The singer went on standing and going on what seemed to be an eternal rant finishing off the small stick and holding out his hand for a new one to be lite and passed to him.

"Question.." Murdoc said trying to not let the constant nagging get to him his patience wearing thin for the sake of something possibly being with the singer in the near future.

2D took the cigarette casually shoving his free hand into his jeans watching the bassist a single think brow raised in question.

The satanists two toned eyes grew soft showing something the singer had never witnessed before. A raw emotion that the older man showed before and never before himself for that matter but only singed about. The gaze sent shivered rolling through Stuart's body a heat coming to his normally pale cheeks.

"Do you bloody care for me or not?" The bassists said blatantly rubbing the back of his neck in some attempt to calm himself or give some sort of distraction to the question his eyes averted to the floor. It seemed to cheesy to him but it was the truth. Something he had to know and wanted to know for the longest damn time.

A sour taste filled the singers mouth at the inhaled of smoke filled him, "What if I did?" Stuart knew he had the upper hand and even if it wasn't for long he would play out his assertiveness as long as he could the fresh memory of dominance still running through him giving the pride he needed to confront the bassist in such a conversation.

Standing the green skinned man took the cigarette from the long fingers earning the singers full attention his similar two toned rhinestone eyes anxiously holding something back, " Don't play with me Stu.." The older man growled pleased at the smell illuminating off of the singer.

No matter what the singer wanted he couldn't let the satanist get his way so easily. A chuckled erupted from behind the smoke exhaled from the singer pulling away from the dark haired man opening the door lingering in the doorway only to watch the man in his room stare at him with disdain. '_Unbelievable._'

Extinguishing the cigarette with callused fingers Murdoc let it fall to the floor finding less and less of the world around him even giving him hope in this attempt. He couldn't lose the singer knowing now he had a chance. But, did he even have a chance to begin with?

Stuart moved out into the hallway watching the bassist approaching him both men at a loss of words of what to say. A chill came over the bluenette his back pressing up against the wall. No escape.

This confusion. It hurt and it made his head pound. The cigarette probably didn't help but it was a great distraction for the time being. The closer the older man got the shallower the singers breaths got his heart beat accelerating dangerously He hated his, he was suppose to be mad at the man, not let him have his way, never think of him other than just a band mate. No matter what he did Stuart was trapped.

Calm hands pressed to either sides of the singers pale face his eyes losing their blur and coming back to reality, all thoughts escaping him. He was dead. Or would be soon enough. If not in his mind but his heart.

He closed his eyes not sure if this was the best thing for him, all pride he once had melting from him. Warm lips pressed to his in an instant he wanted to pull away, push the man off of him and run away. Anywhere. But away from the one man that made him run around thoughts in his head confused to what to even do or say. Nothing felt wrong though his desire too great. His body would betray him after all.

His entire form shook softly quickly becoming intoxicated in the passion, his self denial for such actions causing his once experienced body to feel virginous. His knees grew weak with each flick of the tongue that was exchanged between the two. Daring to explore the warm moist cave Stuart traced his tongue over the satanists fangs, earning a moan from his victim.

This was too much.


	7. Chapter 7

_ So, Here it is. _

_Final Chapter. _

_Be forewarned: Smut. Slash. _

* * *

The sensation of feeling completely loved and satisfied was a new discovery for Stuart. He'd always dreamed of it. Reading about it in love poems, lyrics and those stupid little greeting cards you get at the store. After a while he though of it just as a being heap of malarkey. But surely this new feeling was something he assumed to be accurate in his own point of view. The taste of the older man was even more intoxicating than he'd ever imagined. The older's more experienced tongue lacing in with his own pushing for dominance from one cavern to the other. The heat between them was growing and the clothes against their flesh was starting to become bothersome. Then it hit him.

A violent chill swept through the pianist sending a pleasurable pulsing through his nerves the blood rushing to his desire. His normally fitting pants tightening into a rather uncomfortable problem. His own hands found themselves wrapping around the bassists waist. It was the best he could manage for the time being fearful of plummeting to the ground from his lanky legs giving into the new lust.

He pulled his face away from the bassist earning a look of displeasure from the man in his arms. What was he doing?

"W-what are you doing?" The singer panted slightly still keeping his voice low as if someone would catch the two of them out in the hallway playing suck face.

A small chuckle erupted from deep within the satanist. It was so alluring and devious 2D almost he could hear it more often. The mismatched eyes met with black ones once again holding the singer in place. Murdoc paused again before he spoke hoping to appeal to the man as best he could. Nothing came. Well, he tried at least.

"Apologizing..." The bassist said flatly not flattered in the least feeling more stupid than ever. He still didn't know why he was still attempting to win the man over. It was clear to him that he was just wasting his time, another reason why he held back on the singer so much in this way but lately it just wasn't enough. He hated himself for feeling this way about another bloke and it always maddened him to know that his desires would get him off at the lowest things.

Murdoc's long tongue trailed slowly over the velvet lips of the nervous singer making the man against the wall moan, mostly, against his will. This was something the satanist thought he would never achieve with the bluenette. In a way he wanted to say that he was blessed? No, hell would always follow him. No doubt something would be twisted soon enough. That or he would screw up his own relationships. Like always.

The moist skin of his lips strummed over the singers throat, bruising the sensitive flesh nipping at random moments the green skinned man's his thoughts deepening with every kiss. His fingers found themselves deep in the singers roots pulling onto the azure locks.

The younger of the two panted trying his moans to a dull roar his desires pressing against his hem in protest. He prayed to god that Murdoc wasn't going to rape him but deep down, he needed it.

2D was pressed harder against the cold wall the chill seeping through the cotton of his shirt to his overheated lumbar area and stiff shoulders. That was it.

His hands slipped quickly from the bassists' hips, his nimble digits working away the button and zipper of his pants to free his problem the satanist watching in amusement.

'_So, this is your idea of an apology?_ ' Murdoc heaved a sigh pulling from the man momentarily, a smile still in place seeing the singers scarlet face in sexual frustration because of him. He sneered, '_No one else can see that or I'll break them..._'

"Stu.." The Bassist spoke his words laced in lust his warm words trailing over the singers ear.

"What?" he asked stopping everything he'd been working on suddenly feeling dirty and guilt for being caught being so desperate to free himself.

Sharp teeth sunk into the pianist's neck a drawn out moan echoing the hallways, the long tongue of the satanist lapping at the fresh wound.

"Do you care for me?" Murdoc dared asked picking the singer up but the buttocks his pants almost off his bum, wrapping the long legs around his own waste pinning the flushing man tighter to the wall.

A slight nod came from the younger of the two his dark eyes hesitant at first to look into the two toned ones, "Yeah..." he mumbled.

Some kind of madness was happening. It was almost to good to feel this way. But it was happening here and now, to the two of them. Long arms wrapped around the bassists neck unsure of everything that wasn't the new spark in his heart. He knew he would hate himself later for doing this but for the sake of his own feelings, and the emotionally imbalanced state his mind was in he would go with it. Just pretend. And everything would be better. Even if it was with Murdoc it would be done and other with. But it wasn't a lie, he really did start to see now that he cared for the older man.

Murdoc was sure he was breathing but as far as he was concerned he wasn't even alive. He watched astounded from the singers reply. The familiar feeling of hesitation and guilt filling him from his first experience with love. But it was different now. He just prayed, yes prayed, that he didn't lose it. Damn the butterflies inside him but lust was much more powerful. Thankfully.

The clashing lips from one another was most definitely the beginning of when all of the torture of one another started. Murdoc and Stuart kissing, biting, and sucking at each others necks until shirts started flying and more skin was exposed giving more target practice to both men.

They lay in the hallway now 2D straddling the bassist continuing their endless touching. It was more than intoxicating. Murdoc was sure he would definitely be explaining more when the hour came but for the moment he could honestly could give a fuck about anything. He was sure he had his singer.

_Two Hours Later..._

"Did you hear that?" Noodle asked stopping in her tracks as she entered the kitchen, straining her ears to listen to the odd sounds looking over her shoulder to the drummer carrying all of their purchases his head swiveling around to meet her confused expression.

Putting all of the bags on the counter Russel listened carefully trying to pick up on the odd thing the girl had discovered. Pulling out her mobile she read the screen disappointed to see that her singer still hadn't replied to her messages tucking the device away from where it once was. She looked up at the man next to her surprised to see his eyes white a pained and shocked expression on his features.

"Stay here baby girl.." He said low and shady hoping his assumptions where wrong from what his ears were signaling him to hear. The Asian girl tilted her head to the side not really concerned about the noise but all the same curious. Hopping up into one of the bar stools she sat in silence her jade eyes following the black man across the room to the elevator until he made it upstairs, her ears straining to hear more.

All was quiet. Not a sound was heard except the thumping of his heavy soles. The it was quiet again. The elevator chimed the doors opening after only a moment and the man stepped off looking petrified.

"Don't go upstairs baby girl. 'D and Muds are gettin' it on." He grimaced walking over to the counter to put away the bought items.

Small giggles came from her before she assisted him no longer hearing the moans from above, "About time."

The two panted in each others mouths their climaxes coming to a slow halt. Murdoc traced his fingers over the singers red, swollen and slightly bitten lips pressing kisses to them slowly the man under him starting to chuckle, "How do you feel luv?" Murdoc teased looking over the man's naked form completely spent and dirty from Stuart's own ribbons of white covering both their abdomens.

The singer continued to pant starting to return to normal breathing his fingers easing from older mans dark locks, "Feel.. Good.."


End file.
